


Eren And Levi Join The Mile High Club

by Foxx_in_soxx



Series: Matchmakers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Manhandling, Mile High Club, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sequel, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Eren and Levi decide to celebrate their love spontaneously in their own way on the flight home from Italy.I loved writing Office Politics so much, I had to finish up with a little epilogue/part four. Here's the Levi/Eren smut we all needed.





	Eren And Levi Join The Mile High Club

Eren looked at the small ring on his finger. It only fit on his pinky down to about the second knuckle, but that was okay. The ring around his pinky was Levi's class ring, and his engagement ring. Levi was his. 

He thought about the last few emotional days that he had spent with Jean and Marco in Italy, waiting, and wondering if Levi would come for him. Hearing Levi say that he loved him, and being proposed to in Venice, it was a dream come true. Better than that, actually, because he never would have dared dream for such a thing. 

He looked at the small ravenette laying fast aleep on his shoulder, his chest slowly rising and falling. He carded his fingers gently through his jet black locks. His lover, his fiancee, and also his boss. The thought of that for some reason made him blush and smile a large goofy smile. 

He looked across the aisle to Erwin and Armin, who were watching him with shit-eating grins like he was some sort of freak show. They were the freak show, the ones who had somehow orchestrated all of this, although he wasn't exactly sure how. He just smiled, his face reddening even further, as he put his finger over his lips in a "shh" motion.

The flight home was long, but at the same time it was peaceful. Just relaxing here next to Levi, without a care in the world, relishing in all the recent events. Erwin and Armin had generously bought them first class tickets, as well multiple glasses of cheap airline wine to celebrate the exciting event. 

Eren smiled softly, fingers playing in Levi's hair as he stared out the window. He was engaged. To Levi. 

He blushed a little and smiled again as he sneaked out of his seat slowly, leaving the ravenette fast asleep on their row, a blanket covering his legs.

He slid up the aisle past Armin and Erwin, and Armin reached up to pinch his butt in a friendly gesture, then winked when Eren turned around, a surprised, wide-eyed look on his face. Erwin pulled his own fiancee's hands back against his body jealously, turning the small blonde's chin toward him and claiming his mouth as his own as Eren blushed and walked up the aisle to the small bathroom.

The lavatory was small, but much larger than the ones in coach for sure, and cleaner, with blue walls, white appliances, and faux mosaic backsplash and countertop. 

He emptied his bladder and washed his hands, then straightened out his clothes a bit. He brushed his chocolate locks out of his face, smoothing out his jeans, long sleeved henley and beanie. It had been warm in Italy, but he had dressed in long sleeves, knowing that it was set to be a little cooler at home. 

It was strange seeing himself, and Levi, and Armin and Erwin, in casual wear, generally everyone dressed in suits for work. Armin was cuddled up in Erwin's lap in a cozy cream colored sweater and leggings, Erwin was wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans, and Levi was dressed in dark jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Eren was suprised to see Levi even owned jeans, but his slender, short legs looked amazing in them. 

He unlocked the bathroom door, ready to go back to his seat. As soon as the door was open a crack, Levi stumbled in, falling against him, pushing him against the wall.

A mischievous smile unlike anything Eren had ever seen before cracked his face. "Hey, Brat." He said, reaching back and locking the door.

Eren blushed dark red, suprised at Levi's sudden appearance. "Levi! Hey! I thought you were asleep!" 

"Nah, I never sleep on planes. I just liked the way you were petting my head." He smirked. He grabbed Eren by the belt loops and pulled him over to the counter, pinning his back against the small sink, one hand on either side of him, caging him in. 

He gently took Eren's chin in his hand, holding it while he stood up on the tip toes of his combat boots to lay a kiss on the brunette's lips. 

"You. Are. Mine." He whispered, kissing Eren, their lips locking in a short, sweet kiss.

Eren grabbed him, wrapping the shorter man in an enormous hug. 

Levi put his small feet on top of his Eren's own large converse-clad feet, to make himself a little taller as he looked into the brunette's teal eyes. "I love you, Eren."

"I love you too. I love you so much, Levi." 

"I can't live without you. Please, please, never leave me again."

Hearing the older man's heartfelt confession sent a flood of passion through Eren, as he crushed Levi tightly in his arms. "Never. I'll never leave again."

Eren's lips surged in, hitting Levi's. He tasted like wine and the chocolate covered bluberries he always ate, it was a delicious combination that made the brunette suck on the older man's bottom lip, then bite into it deeply, making Levi let out a little moan. 

Eren swivelled them around, so Levi's back was up against the blue and white countertop. The brunette twisted one hand in the straight, ebony locks as he began to quickly unzip Levi's jacket, lips not leaving his lover's.

Levi was letting out sweet, soft moans as he drank in Eren's hot, passionate kisses, like he was enjoying them for the first time. 

He had never let Eren undress him before, or top him, he had always been in charge. He had been stoic, cold, and closed off, never letting Eren see who he really was, never sharing himself with the man he loved, and he had pushed him away. Eren had almost slipped through his fingers, and he would never let that happen again. 

Things we going to change, he was ready. He was ready to let Eren in. Eren had torn off Levi's jacket, but hesitated as he got to his shirt and pants and belt, like he was waiting for Levi to tell him to back away so he could remove his own clothes, or maybe he was waiting for Levi to just fuck him fully dressed in a show of domanance like he had done so many times. 

"It's okay. I want you to take them off." Levi whispered, kissing Eren behind the ear as he reached for Eren's clothes, grabbing his beanie and tossing it on the counter, ruffling the dark chocolate locks with his hand, before yanking the long sleeved shirt over his head, revealing that deep, caramel skin that he loved so, so much. He groaned a little at the sight of it, running his small ivory hands down Eren's broad chest.

Eren bit his lower lip as he peeled Levi's clothes off, like he was unwrapping a present for the first time and wanted to move carefully and slowly so he didn't ruin it. He slipped Levi's small shirt off, gazing at his petite, toned, lily-white chest, then fumbled with his complicated belt buckle, finally pulling his belt open and unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. 

He dropped to his knees to suck Levi off but the elder man pushed him away. "No. I don't want that." 

The brunette looked confused, and a little put off, like he did something wrong. Levi quickly corrected himself. "I want you inside me, Eren."

A flush went over the younger man's face and down his neck. "Really?" He whispered, the words barely squeaking out of his mouth.

Levi raised him up onto his feet, pulling him into another kiss. "Really."

Eren grabbed him, lifting him effortlessly up onto the counter. "Oh my God, Levi. I've wanted this for so long. I'll be good to you, I promise." 

His lips smashed into Levi's as his fingers explored his small body and his soft, lily-white skin. His hands eagerly went to Levi's jeans, yanking his pants and briefs down as fast as possible, not minding to take off his shoes. He got them off one leg and it was enough, the pair of jeans hanging off his other leg as he devoured the smaller man's mouth. 

He pulled out of the kiss for a moment to generously wet two of his fingers with saliva, Levi watching him, somehow the sight of him sucking on his fingers made Levi aroused. Everything about Eren was sexy. The way he talked, and moved, and smiled, and did silly, dorky things. He loved him. 

Eren brought his lips back to Levi's mouth, as he grabbed his thin legs and threw them up over his arms on the counter, yanking off Levi's heavy boots and the pants hanging off one leg. Then he slowly, slowly, eased one finger in to Levi's small, puckered hole. "Aah, God, Eren." Levi breathed as he felt his lover's long finger gently move into him. 

"Yeah, love? Do you like that? Do you like my finger in your ass? You love it, baby, don't you?" Levi threw back his head and shuddered as Eren gently turned the digit inside of him, prodding and moving, getting the smaller man used to the intrusion. He moved Levi's legs up even more, throwing them up over his shoulders, for better ease of access. 

"Er-en..." Levi moaned, his eyes sliding shut as he shook, Eren slowly moving just the one finger slowly in and out of him, gently curling it, entranced by the way Levi was reacting to his every touch. 

"You're doing so good, Levi. Look how hard you are already." Eren cooed, taking his other hand out of Levi's hair to run his thumb around the head of the smaller man's cock, which was wet and dripping, a line of milky precum running down his shaft. He lifted his thumb to his lips, seductively sucking Levi's essence off the top of his digit. Levi had seen Eren take his cum so many times, but somehow this time, while he was in charge, it was so sexy he choked out another moan. 

"Aah. Eren. Please. More." He whispered. 

Eren smiled and obliged, slipping a second finger in to him slowly, joining the first, making the ravenette's back arch and making him turn and bite into his own shoulder. 

"Yeah, love? Do you like the feel of my fingers inside you? Look how you're reacting." Eren cooed. "I bet I could get you off right now with just my fingers."

Levi had never seen Eren like this, in charge, talking dirty. It turned him on to no extent and he was having a hard time dealing with it. "Aah, Eren."

Eren curled his finger's just right, rubbing across a sensitive part just inside Levi, making his whole body jerk with pleasure. The ravenette threw his head back and cried out. "Aah! Aah! Eren!" 

The brunette smiled a devilish grin, wondering if everyone in the plane had heard Levi's sweet cries. He hoped so. Levi was his. He wanted everyone to know. 

He slid his fingers over Levi's prostate again, Levi leaning forward, digging his teeth into Eren's shoulder to avoid another outburst. Eren wrapped one hand around Levi's back, gently holding him while he stroked his prostate, Levi moaning, his gasps catching in his throat, his teeth digging into Eren's shoulder as he tried to muffle his screams. 

"Eren...I can't..I need to cum..." He whispered breathily, digging his teeth into Eren's neck. 

"No baby." Eren responded, pressing his thumb over Levi's slit, holding off his release. His rock hard cock was leaking precum at a steady pace, and Levi's head flew back, bashing into the mirror as Eren pressed his thumb into the sensitive tip. "You don't get to cum until I'm deep inside you." 

Levi's back arched and he moaned as Eren rolled his thumb around the reddened tip, teasing him mercilessly. 

"Eren. Eren!" Aaah..." Eren loved the garbled noises that were coming out of the ravenette's mouth, and the tears that were starting to come from the corners of his eyes as those perfect silver orbs rolled back in his head in pleasure from Eren massaging his length and rolling his fingers over his prostate. 

Eren pulled his hand off the smaller man's cock, slipping his hand around his waist and pulling him into his chest, so he could rest his small head on his shoulder. Eren drank in the shudders Levi was making and moans he stifled by digging his hands into Eren's arms and sinking his teeth in his shoulder. "Er--ah--Eren...Do you have a condom?"

Eren laughed at Levi's question. "No, baby. I'm going to fuck you bareback, right here over the sink. And I'm going to come inside you, and watch it drip out of that cute little ass down your legs. And you're going to love it so fucking much."

Levi shuddered. Sounded unsanitary, and wet and so, so arousing. Eren. Whom he loved more than anything, coming inside him. Claiming his body, for his and his alone. 

They would finally be each other's.

"I want you Eren." Levi gasped, as another languid stroke made him whimper in pleasure. 

"I want you too, Levi."

"Please Eren. Don't tease me anymore." Levi begged, panting, open mouthed. 

Eren smiled, dropping his pants. "I'll be everything you need, love." He slid Levi close to him, his body barely resting on the counter, lining his cock up with Levi's small hole. He gently pushed in, and Levi's head flew back as he let out a gutteral moan. 

"Eren, oh my god, Eren. Eren...You're so big. Oh my god, Eren."

Eren smiled, his ego inflated hearing Levi's broken praises. 

"Do you like that, love? Do you like how big I am?" 

Levi could barely talk, all he could focus on was Eren's long, thick length gently sliding into him. He was at least 11 inches long, and thick, especially toward the base. The stretch was amazing as he slowly eased into him, and made him feel so, so perfectly full. 

"Are you still with me, baby?" Eren asked, as Levi's head had fallen forward and a small line of saliva was on his lip. He nodded slightly. 

"Am I hurting you?" Eren asked, concernedly, as he pushed Levi's hair out of his face. 

"No." Levi was breathless. "It's...it feels so good. You feel so good, Eren." 

He slipped Levi off the counter, grabbing his pert butt in his large hands, and Levi wrapping his legs around the brunette's body. Eren held the smaller man in the air, pressed up against his body, tight inside the elder man like he was absolutely weightless. Eren laid his lips on Levi's and they exchange a soft, slow kiss as Eren was sheathed completely inside the small man.

Levi nodded. "Show me you know how to use that enormous dick, Eren."

Eren smiled, gripping Levi's waist. He moved them back against the opposite wall, Levi's bare back meeting a cold sheet of blue metal that made him shiver. Eren slid out of him slowly, then back in gently, letting him adjust for a moment. After a short nod, Eren snapped his hips, while sliding Levi down, slamming the ravenette down on his cock. Levi's head jolted back, as the first hit slammed into his prostate, making hin see white and he was sure he may lose conciousness. 

He let out an airy gasp as he grabbed Eren's arms, digging his fingernails into them. "Eren!" 

Eren smiled devilishly as he rolled his hips, pushing up into Levi, who could only wrap his arms and legs around his lover and hold on. Eren's hands were under Levi's tiny butt as he supported him with ease, snapping his hips and pushing into him fast and hard, while sucking small hickies on his neck. 

"You're so good for me, baby. Your skin is so beautiful. You look so perfect like this, screaming my name while you ride my dick. You're so amazing." Eren cooed sweet praises to Levi as he fucked him into oblivion. 

Levi wrapped his body around Eren, scraping his fingernails across his back as he meweled. "God, Eren! More!" He loved the feeling of Eren wrecking him. He couldn't believed he'd pushed Eren away for so long. He was amazing, and comforting, and capable. Everything Levi needed. 

Eren turned around and put Levi down on the counter again, throwing his legs over his arms and nearly folding him in half as he pounded into the small man, Levi's hands clawing up Eren's shoulders as he let out loud, wanton moans of Eren's name. 

"Do you like that, love? Do you like the way I can make you feel?" 

Levi nodded vigorously, sweat beading on his small chest and tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. His face was flushed and his lips bitten from chewing on them as he yelled out, "More Eren, more, please!" 

Eren flipped Levi over, yanking his legs, and bending him so that he was leaning over the sink, manhandling him into every position. Levi loved that Eren was so much bigger than him, and the feel of his large, sunkissed hands on his body, yanking and pulling him. It was so arousing. 

Eren slid back into him, having to grab his thin hips and lift him up off the floor slightly to rock into him, Levi's hands clawing at the edges of the counter for purchase. Levi felt the sensation of being held up by Eren amazing, like he was weighless, and completely at his partner's mercy. 

He caught Eren's gaze in the mirror, and tried to look away out of embarrasment, but Eren's one hand reached up to grab his chin, keeping their eyes trained on each other. 

"Look at me." Eren demanded to Levi in the mirror. "I want to see your beautiful face when you cum." 

Eren pounded into him hard a few more times, Levi's lower body rocking into the cabinet under the sink as his eyes freely flowed tears as the brunette abused his prostate, making him scream out over and over. 

"Aah, oh, god, Eren...Eren!" 

Eren smiled, biting into Levi's neck and shoulders, doing nothing to quell the noises. He loved hearing Levi coming undone, screaming his name. 

"Gonna...Eren...I'm coming!" Levi shot white ropes of cum on the cabinet of the lavatory sink, his head lolling as he saw white and passed out in perfect ecstasy. 

Eren smiled, and after a few more hard thrusts, came as promised, inside him, his cum running down the back of his beautiful thin legs. 

\-- 

Eren emerged from the bathroom, an unconscious Levi over his shoulder. He had somehow cleaned and redressed both of them, but the flight attendents looked at the two men like they had just seen a ghost. 

The brunette smiled a dangerously handsome smile at one of the flight attendants. "Very sorry about that. My fiancee doesn't sleep well on planes. I just needed to help him out." They looked at the very dead asleep man on his shoulder. Well, it had helped. 

Eren strolled down the aisleway, carefully carrying his prize with him. He got back to his seat and sat down, laying Levi over his lap and covering him with the blanket, an overly pleased look on his face as he gently petted his head and murmerred sweet words to him. 

From behind Armin and Erwin, there was an audible throat clearing noise. A long slender arm slipped up between their two seats. 

"Cash or card, please. Preferrably Euro, as I'm Italian now." 

Armin sighed, grabbing Erwin's wallet out of his chest pocket he handed the sandy blonde in the seat behind them, Jean Kirstein, $300. Jean leaned back into his seat next to his handsome, freckled lover, victoriously showing him the cash. 

"I told you, amore mio. Eren was a top from the beginning. Levi probably doesn't even know what hit him." Marco smiled. 

They watched Eren gently caress the ravenette's sleeping head. 

"Sweet dreams, Levi."


End file.
